


game day

by AncientGlory



Series: the misadventures of sherlock holmes and john watson [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family Bonding, Mentioned Greg Lestrade, Mentioned Molly Hooper, Minor Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Multi, Rubik's Cubes, if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientGlory/pseuds/AncientGlory
Summary: Mycroft had just dropped into 221B to check in on his dearest brother for no apparent reason as always, coming in at least twice a month. When John wasn’t there, they’d be playing games, and for some reason, Operation had been chosen as the challenge. Unfortunately for the youngest, there’d be conversation.





	game day

“You know, that Lestrade friend of yours is surprisingly tolerable,” Mycroft muttered as he carefully reached into the plastic box with tweezers in which different silly little plastic hazards to the human body were placed in. With steady hands, he plucked out the ‘headphone headache’ with ease and gave a smug glance to his little brother who returned it with a glare.

Mycroft had just dropped into 221B to check in on his dearest brother for no apparent reason as always, coming in at least twice a month. When John wasn’t there, they’d be playing games, and for some reason, Operation had been chosen as the challenge. Unfortunately for the youngest, there’d be _conversation._

Sherlock picked up his own pair of tweezers and replied smoothly as he reached for the Wishbone. “Oh yes, I know. He’s quite a reliable man too, giving me the hardest and most interesting cases and whatnot. Even during the Fall, he never doubted me for one second.” He gently placed the Wishbone on the table. “Why the sudden interest in another human being that has not been terrorizing England or John and me? May I suggest… infatuation?”

Mycroft, who had been sipping on tea during the wait for the end of Sherlock’s turn, choked. “What the bloody hell would make you think that?”

“Oh, right, you have an affair with that Lady… Smaug? Besides, he already has affection for Molly Hooper.” Sherlock picked up his own cup of tea, glancing at Mycroft from the top of it.

His brother frowned. “Lady _Smallwood,_ brother dearest. And please, do refrain from calling it an _affair.”_

Sherlock shrugged. “What other names would there be to label your relationship? You’re clearly having a quite physical one.” He gave a pointed look.

“Back to Lestrade,” Mycroft said, his scowl stronger than before. “I believe that he is a good influence on you, Sherlock.”

“I don’t really need your approval, nor did I ask for it. But I do agree with you; he _has_ made me into a… good man.” He fidgeted with his cup, before placing it back down on his armrest. “Next game!”

* * *

“This isn’t really a game, Sherlock.”

Sherlock glanced up from the numbered cube he held in his hand and the coloured one in Mycroft’s. “You’re absolutely right. It’s a competition. A life-or-death situation. Winner makes the loser embarrass himself in front of their proclaimed paramour. Agreed?” Mycroft shifted from where he stood across from Sherlock, both of them standing in the room with a tension between them.

“Embarrasses themselves how? What are the set terms?”

“To be chosen by the winner.”

Mycroft stayed silent for a while before raising his own cube in agreement.

“Three, two, one… Begin!”

For a while, there were flurries of crackles as the two of them began to solve the cubes seamlessly, only for Mycroft to suddenly stop and twist the cube around for a second to analyze it. It was at this moment of hesitation, however, that had caused his loss. Sherlock, having already memorized the placement of the numbers and what actions had been required, slammed the finished cube down onto the roundtable by John’s chair. Not a second later had Mycroft’s been placed down as well, but too late.

He sighed.

“Very well, tell me your plan.”

“My plan,” Sherlock muttered with a smug look on his face as he sat back down in his chair, “is to have you owe me this victory. I’ll cash this in on a later date, as I never said _when_ we needed to do it. Let’s say… we meet up at Buckingham palace once more, and this time… we meet the King of England.”

“You do know we don’t have a king, yes?”

“Queen. Queen of England. That’s what I said.” He placed the cubes onto his desk carefully, shielding his embarrassed expression from Mycroft. "Now, about those neighbours- they're gay, aren't they?"

* * *

They had played through the somewhat large assortment of board games that Sherlock had in store, even the ‘Hungry Hippos’ monstrosity that had occurred. Mycroft had won at that game, but with a price. Sherlock had teased him that the Hippo only reflects how ravenous the actual player was, and he had frowned quite hard. When the time came for Mycroft to go, John had just returned from his job.

“Oh! Hullo, Mycroft. Would you care for a cup of tea?” John had bustled inside already, throwing his coat and work bag haphazardly onto the leather sofa by the wall.

Mycroft gave a wry smile as he collected his umbrella that had been leaning on the side of John’s chair. “I’ve had one too many, unfortunately,” he replied, giving a pointed look at the cup that sat near Sherlock’s own. “But thank you for the offer, John. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must leave.”

He made his way out the door and down the stairs, going into the sleek black car that had been waiting for him.

“Game day again?”

Sherlock sighed as he collected the cups and plates to bring to the sink. “Well, it was coming for a while, I suppose.”

“Did you play Cluedo?”

“No. I’ve been told on occasion that I become irrational when I play that game with others. Isn’t that right, John?”

John snorted. “Damn straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof here's another one to make up for the lack of updates QAQ  
> don't forget to comment, leave a kudo, bookmark, and check out the rest of the series! byee  
> ::AG::


End file.
